En el amor, una historia
by P.Cullen.M
Summary: Una noche de tormenta, en la casa Swan, tocaron la puerta.  Isabella abrió para encontrarse con su segunda oportunidad y tener todo lo que le falto. Ambientada en el s. XVIII  Hum/Vam
1. Chapter 1

**Estos personajes no son míos son de la creadora de Crepúsculo, yo sólo juego con ellos.**

**Capitulo I:**

**¿****Isabella donde te has metido?** – La muchacha levanto sus calidos ojos chocolates para encontrarse con unos azules fríos.

**Aquí Madre**- dijo la muchacha incorporándose del frío suelo.

**Necesito que vallas al pueblo y busques mi vestido y el de tu hermana Jessica, además no me vuelvas a llamarme así para ti soy Reneé ****creí que había quedado claro**

**Claro Ma-Renee**- dijo la muchacha con un suspiro mientras recogía el bote con agua y la escobilla con que estaba fregando el suelo.

**Cámbiate**** la ropa, con la que levas puesta no pareces más que una pordiosera**- Isabella bajo la vista para notar que uno de los pocos vestidos que poseía había quedado arruinado, debían ser tres o cuatro que eran los cuales su hermana rechazaba por viejos o por ya estar muy maltratados para ponérselos ella misma y mostrarse ante la sociedad, cosa que Isabella nunca había hecho, nunca le habían permitido asistir a esas tardes de té en que las mujeres de la familia Swan eran invitadas por mujeres de las más alcurnias sociales de tal pueblo, o cuando había bailes, como el que habría mañana y ella no seria participe.

Apenas se había cambiado de ropa cuando partió hacer el encargo que su madre le había designado, iba de regreso a su casa muy cargada con las cintas, vestidos y sombreros de Renné y su hermana, cuando su torpeza se hizo presente, pero unos brazos la sujetaron antes de que tocara el suelo.

**Perdone joven**- dijo Isabella- **y muchas gracias**.

**No** **es nada, es un gusto poder ayudar a tal belleza, por cierto soy Michael**- dijo el joven de muy buen porte cabellos claros y ojos azules.

**Oh, el gusto es ****mío, por cierto soy Isabella, pero prefiero Bella**- dijo la castaña con

una sonrisa.

**Permítame**** que la ayude, ¿Por donde queda su casa?-**

**No es necesario que se tome la molestia en acompañarme**** -**

**Oh no! No es ninguna molestia ****acompañarla mi bella dama**- Bella ante lo ultimo que dijo el joven se sonrojo ya que ella no acostumbraba a que le dijeran elogios a diferencia de su hermana, ya que según su madre, nadie se fijaría en Bella debido a que era una muchacha muy simple con nada especial, en cambio su madre se preocupaba de sacar partido de la belleza de Jessica, ya que según ella no había que desaprovechar lo que cada uno tiene, y Bella ya había asumido lo mismo.

**Gracias****, mi casa no queda muy lejos.-** Michael paso el brazo de Bella por su brazo, para sentir la cercanía de la muchacha.

Jessica, veía por la ventana como su hermana llegaba con un muchacho, ambos tenían un brillo especial en sus ojos, y como lo que tuvo Bella, ella se lo quitaría de nuevo para hacerla sufrir.

Jessica corrió hasta la cocina, tomo el recipiente de la harina, lo tiro al suelo del salón, el cual Bella estuvo trabajando todo la mañana, tomo el florero y lo tiro donde se encontraba la harina formando una masa espesa en el suelo, corrió a la puerta y la abrió justo cuando el joven la iba a besar en la mano como despedida, ella la abrió y grito con una fingida voz de preocupación: Isabella tienes que entrar, mi madre esta por llegar y hay una masa asquerosa en el suelo.

Bella hizo una inclinación de cabeza, para despedirse de Michael, le dijo a su hermana que ella tomara los vestidos que traía el muchacho, entro a la casa a ver el desastre. Jessica tomo su oportunidad y se puso a conversar con el muchacho, que no le prestaba verdadera atención, ya que solo en su mente rondaba la imagen de la bella muchacha de los ojos chocolates.

Bella al ver el desastre, se dio cuenta de que había sido provocado intencionalmente, miro por la ventana y vio como Jessica le hablaba al único muchacho del que ella se enamoro en sus 17 años, otra vez estaba sufriendo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II:**

Bella servia el desayuno mientras Jessica hacia alusión que ayer por la tarde conoció a un muchacho que estaba interesada en ella y como hiciera falta tendrían que ir a su casa debido a que eran nuevos en el pueblo los Newton y deberían darle un recibimiento.

**Madre, el es el hombre perfecto, atento y caballeroso, además entre nosotras se notaba muy interesado en mi** – dijo Jessica que reía burlonamente al saber que su hermana estaba escuchando – **usted sabe madre, tenia ese brillo especial en la mirada.**

**Si es así hija, esta misma tarde iremos a conocerlos y darles el recibimiento que se merecen-**

Renné al ver como su hija menor Isabella ahora sonreía ilusionada decidió cortarle las alas: **Iremos a las cuatro Jessica, obvio que iremos las dos ya que si vamos con tu hermana, dejara una mala impresión ante estos, además necesito que realice todo el aseo de la casa, ya que si todo sale perfecto como lo tengo previsto los invitaremos mañana a la cena, ya veo que este muchacho es para ti solo para ti** – todo esto lo dijo mientras veía como una de sus hijas sonreía a mas no poder mientras que la otra hacia todo el intento para evitar sollozar- **Isabella, ¿Supongo que a ti no te molesta?**

**No para nada madre, le pido permiso para** **retirarme** – Ya que no podía aguantar más las lágrimas y eso era algo que no permitiría que nadie lo viera. Su madre movió la cabeza indicando un si, aunque hubiese preferido poder seguir hundiéndola un poco más, ya que su hija mayor le comento minutos antes de que entrara que la castaña estaba muy interesada en tal muchacho.

Ya eran las tres y pasadas cuando llamaron el carruaje que las llevaría a la casa de los Newton.

En la casa mansión de los Newton, Michael esperaba impaciente la llegada de las Swan, el estaba muy ilusionado que vería a Bella de nuevo, desde que llego el mensaje de la Sra., Swan que no podía estar más ansioso, para el lo que tuvo con ella no fue nada mas ni nada menos que amor a primera vista. Pensaba conocerla un poco más y pedirle muy pronto que fuera su esposa, desde hace un tiempo que sus padres le presionaban un poco para que se comprometiera al ya tener los 18 ya cumplidos.

Cuando diviso el carruaje de su familia entrar con las que serian las Swan, se puso a correr en dirección de éste. No dejo que los sirvientes abrieran la puerta como era la costumbre, si no que el mismo la abrió, miro dentro del coche para ver que tan solo estaban Jessica y su madre, su sonrisa cambio automáticamente a una mueca de decepción.

Tomo la mano de Jessica quien le estaba tendiendo la mano para que la ayudase a bajar del coche, una vez que ella estuvo abajo, hizo el mismo proceso con la madre de ésta y las encamino dentro de la mansión.

**Es un gusto tenerlas acá debido que al ser nuevos no conocemos a mucha gente, es la primera ves que tenemos el gusto de que alguien nos contente con su visita**- Dijo Michael quien decía esto por educación, más que por fuera verdad, el sólo quería la visita de Bella, las demás personas no le interesaban en lo más mínimo.

**Oh! Para nosotros también es un honor poder visitarlos, vera nosotras con mi hija somos muy hospitalarias, pero es una lastima que no conozcan a nadie del pueblo siendo tan encantadores** –

**Gracias Sra. Swan, por eso mismo en el baile esperamos conocer a más gente** – Y las invito a pasar al salón.

**Por favor dime Renné, Sra. Swan no es para mi además nosotros estamos en confianza ¿No es así? Y dígame joven Mike ¿No te molesta ese apodo verdad?-** Michael aprobó con la cabeza tal sobrenombre pero le sorprendió que ella no siguiera las normas comunes de sociedad- **¿y dime ya tienes pensado ir con alguien al baile**? – Renné creyó que ya lo tenía todo bajo control.

Michael ante esto se sonrojo pero contesto: **Ayer conocí a su hija Bella, me encantaría poder ir con ella.**

**Lo siento, pero mi querida Bella esta muy indispuesta para poder ir al baile, cuanto lo siento, seguro que ella aceptara en otra oportunidad**- dijo Renné con la voz mas cínica al igual que su sonrisa**- ¿Pero por qué no aprovechas de ir con Jess, serian una gran pareja, estoy segura que ustedes esta noche se lucirán?**

**Por mi esta bien acompañarte si quieres Michael, además te aseguro que te divertirás más conmigo que con mi hermanita – **dijo Jessica, en estos momentos no podía estar más odiando como la mosquita muerta siempre se salía con la suya.

**Bu-Bueno, entonces vayamos al baile, creo que estará bien**- dijo Michael no muy convencido

**Por supuesto** – dijo Renné – **creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, es lamentable que vuestro padre y madre no nos hayamos podido conocer antes del baile, pero nos tenemos que arreglar y poner muy bellas faltan muy pocas horas por el baile, aunque como podrás ver mi hijita no necesita mucho, su simple belleza resalta ¿No es así**? – Michael no hizo más que asistir.

El plan ya estaba listo, unos pocos más y ellas dos podrían dejar esa casa, para vivir como ricos a costa de los Newton, de Isabella ya buscarían la forma de deshacerse de ella pronto.

Una vez ya en la casa, Renné llamó a Isabella para que las arreglara, mientras ella le comentaba que el joven Michael se sentía muy atraído a Jessica y ella mintió diciendo que el joven ya tenía intenciones de casarse con su hermana

Bella vio que había dejado a su hermana muy hermosa y se sintió feliz debido a su corazón bondadoso, le hacia muy feliz que ella pudiera realizar su vida.

Tocaron las puertas, le pareció raro ya que según tenia entendido su hermana no iría acompañada por nadie especial en este baile, abrió las puertas para encontrarse con el mismo Michael.

**¿Isabella?...**

**

* * *

**

_**Pauli de Cullen**_

_**Gracias a quien lo ha leido y agregado a favoritos.**_

_**Espero que dejen saber si continuo o no.**_

_**Nos leemos**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III:**

**¿Isabella?-** dijo Michael rápidamente bajando del carruaje

**Hola joven Michael, es un gusto verlo de nuevo**- Bella no podía estar más triste lo que decían su madre y su hermana era verdad, ella dentro de su corazón todavía pensaba que podría estar con él, pero sólo fueron ilusiones él quería a Jessica. Además ella encontró que ella era demasiado poca cosa comparada con él, todo en el era perfecto, en cambio ella no podía ser más simple, una vez más se dio cuenta que ella con lo poco que tenia era lo que se merecía.

**¿Qué hace levantada? Cuando le dije a su madre mis intensiones de que me acompañara al baile dijo que usted no se encontraba bien**- dijo, la castaña entendió todo, no era que no la quisiera Michael, sino , que su madre una vez más prefirió a su hermana antes que a ella.

Bella vio como su madre y su hermana salían de la casa riéndose, tenía que irse rápido- **Me hubiese encantado acompañarlo, pero en la tarde no me encontraba del todo bien, gracias**- Hizo una inclinación de cabeza entro corriendo a su casa lo más rápido que pudo, fue a la ventana y vio como entraban al carruaje que los llevaría, no puedo aguantar más los sollozos que aclamaban salir de su garganta.

Bella decido bajar a la pequeña biblioteca, que tenia, con los pocos libros que ya le quedaban, tomo su libro favorito, Romeo y Julieta, se acomodó en el sillón y minutos después se dejo caer a los brazos de Morfeo, antes de caer en la inconsciencia sintió un susurro, duerme amor, yo estaré siempre para ti, acompañada de una leve caricia en su cabello, Bella creyó que no era nada más que su imaginación.

Pero ella no vio que frente suyo había una sombra que velaba sus sueños.

* * *

_Pauli de Cullen_

_Gracias a todos quienes siguieron la historia y me agregaron a favoritos y fueron pacientes._

_Tenía ya listo al cap. 10 pero se borraron de mi PC, subiré lo más rápido que pueda caps._

_Bye._


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV:**

El sol apareció, Isabella se removió incomoda en el sillón, ahí cayó en la cuenta que se había quedado dormida, pero a pesar de eso nunca durmió más tranquila. Lo más probable es que ya Jessica y su madre hayan llegado, lo mejor era levantarse en especial si su madre despertaba de mal humor, no quería enfrentarse a su furia.

Subió a la habitación que compartía con su hermana tomo uno sus vestidos favoritos un azul que le combinaba perfectamente con su color de piel, al recordar que su madre dijo que invitaría a los Newton y entro al baño, se ducho, se vistió y bajo a preparar el desayuno. Estaba limpiando el salón cuando bajaron, Jessica traía una sonrisa reluciente.

**Buenos días Bellita- **Bella como odiaba ese sobrenombre, siempre que lo decía, significaba que iría acompañado de algo que sabía que lo dolería, como aquella vez cuando volvió de las compras y vio como desmantelaban el salón de música**- Adivina que, ayer conocí a mis suegros, y hoy vendrán a vernos, ¿no te parece qué es una gran noticia?-** A lo que Bella no puedo responder más que un leve Aja.

**Alégrate mujer, normalmente andas triste con que no te dejamos conocer a nuevas personas y ahora que es tu oportunidad- dijo su madre acompañada con una sonrisa- toma dinero, quiero que vallan ustedes dos donde la boutique y se compren unos lindos vestidos ¿ Quieren?**

**Gracias, gracias Mamá, quiero que vean lo elegante que soy-**dijo Jessica mientras terminaba de tomar su desayuno**- estoy segura que esta cena traerá las mejores noticias.**

Bella lavo todo mientras esperaba que su hermana estuviera lista, tomo el dinero que le pasaba su madre y salieron.

* * *

_Pauli de Cullen_

_Los capítulos son cortos pero lo hago porque prefiero que se separen los acontecimientos, por lo cual subiré dos o tres para compensar el largo del cap._

_Espero recibir RR._

_Las quiero_

_Gracias por leer._


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo V:**

Bella esperaba impaciente la cena, estaba vestida con un vestido muy recatado color malva, maquillada y arreglada porque Renné se lo había pedido. Jess había comprado para ella un vestido color azul, algo que le pareció muy raro, ya que a ella no le gustaba mucho esos colores, decía que no eran los que elegiría una princesa, ella era más por los colores pasteles.

Las tres estaban sentadas en el saloncito esperando que llegaran sus invitados, golpearon la puerta y Renné fue a abrir, entro una mujer rubia con los ojos grises que reflejaban una ternura absoluta. Un hombre de cabellos canos, ojos celestes, todos sus rasgos eran fríos y calculadores. Atrás estaba Michael que le dedicaba una mirada de completa devoción a la castaña.

Jessica se levanto, Bella la imitó, saludaron a los Newton. Estuvieron hablando durante una media hora, cuando la mayor de los Swan los invito a que pasaran a la mesa. Se desarrollo una conversación de lo más trivial, las mujeres hablaban entre ellas para los hombres asentir cuando era preciso.

Después regresaron al saloncito, pidieron a las hijas de los Swan retirarse un momento, necesitaban hablar algo con la madre de éstas.

Pasado un rato, llamaron a la castaña, la llevaron a un sillón apartado en la sala, conocido como silla de las parejas, era una silla donde por costumbre hombres y mujeres se les permitía hablar de una forma más cercana pero no permitiendo el contacto entre ellos además de una sobre vigilancia de parte de los progenitores de éstos. En la silla se encontraba Michael, estuvieron un rato conociéndose, gustos, pensamientos, le comento que uno de sus colores favoritos era el azul que era con ese color con que la había conocido, Bella imagino que por esa razón su hermana eligió su vestido, se debió enterar que a Mike le gustaba y por eso vistió así. Pasado un rato le pidieron que saliera.

Cuando paso por la puerta vio que a Jessica la dirigían a la misma silla donde estuvo sentada ella anteriormente.

A diferencia de lo sucedido con Bella, Michael casi no le prestaba atención a la rubia de las Swan, ella era la que preguntaba y el no hacía más que responder con monosílabos, hasta que le dijo que era ya habían pasado mucho tiempo y era mejor que fueran donde sus padres. A lo que Jessica bufo muy enojada, se levanto y se dirigió donde esperaban los señores Newton y su madre.

* * *

_Pauli de Cullen_

_Espero que con esto poder pagar un poco mi deuda, de atraso ya tenga por terminar el otro cap. _

_Actualizo cap. La próxima semana, pero si llego a tener 12 caps. Antes subo de inmediato_

_Bye_

_Gracias por leer._


End file.
